


How do I fight this?

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [18]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets some bad news at the doctor and doesn't know how to cope with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I fight this?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some posts on Tumblr about how Peter took in radiation and is immune to it, but it made me wonder, just how immune, sure his body has changed, but the essence still is human.

“Peter Parker, the doctor will see you now...”

He got up slowly and nodded at the nurse, walking into the doctor's office nervously as he watched the man's serious expression he took a seat. The doctor opened the file in front of him, looking through it the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the outside of the file.

“Mr Parker, I have some bad news for you...”  
“What's wrong doc? Did my DNA start mutating again? Or are there symbiotic particles in my blood ...”  
“Mr Parker, the radiation never killed you directly, but after taking in that energy from that nuclear plant it was only a matter of time...you have cancer...Acute lymphoblastic leukemia to be exact...”  
“...I don't understand, that spider bite made me immune to radiation, it altered my DNA!”  
“In essence you still are human, not fully, but your body still has a lot of the human traits Mr Parker, we can start treatment right away, we can start chemotherapy right away to fight the disease and hopefully beat it...”  
“Test it again! I don't believe these results can be accurate...”  
“Please Mr Parker...we tested several times to be sure!”

Peter jumped up and shook his head, backing away, he couldn't have cancer, it was impossible, he refused to believe he had cancer. He backed out of the doctor's office and ran, he didn't look back as he ran, his instincts leading him into a dark alley, his shoes ending in a dumpster as he tossed them off and scaled the wall quickly, perching down in a dark corner of the roof he found himself on when he finally came to a standstill.

He felt his phone buzz after a while and looked at the screen, it was a call from Tony, Fury must have briefed his medical status and contacted Tony since they were closest due to their shared intelligence and respect for each other. He turned his phone off webbed it up and tossed it as hard as he could.

The sky went through a lot of colors as he sat on the roof, but he didn't enjoy the painting of the sunset sky, instead he grasped his head trying to come up for an other possibility for those blood tests, maybe he should ask Bruce to check him, but he had hulk-ed and left, who knows when they'd find him again. They had offered chemotherapy, but his spider side absorbed radiation and a lot of chemicals were neutralized by it, his dosages would have to be enormous.

“You know there is this rich boy in a tin can flying around looking for a webbed wonder, but here I find a civilian on baby boy's existential crisis spot, you have those a lot don't you Spidey?”  
“Go away Wilson...”  
“What's wrong? Symbiote again? Accidentally put someone in a coma? The media doesn't like you anymore again?”  
“You wouldn't understand...”  
“Try me...”  
“They told me I have cancer...”  
“Yeah I totally don't understand how much that sucks...”

The merc flopped down on the roof next to him, not looking at him, instead he stared at the sky, so he wouldn't see Peter's face. Offering him one of his own masks, which he always seemed to carry in abundance.

Peter took it from him and put it on hesitantly, staring at the long drop down from the edge of the roof where they were sitting, cancer was something he couldn't fight like he could his rogue gallery, it wasn't something he could stop, beat up and put in jail.

“Chemo is hell, it makes you sick and weak and you have no energy for nothing, you can barely keep food in, but it works, for a lot of people it works...”  
“I am not a lot of people Wade...”  
“Nope there is only one person with your magnificent ass...”

He grumbled, but let out a sigh as he sat upright, glancing at the merc from behind his mask, his company was also dressed in civilian clothes, which was rare, but he wore torn jeans with a spider-man hoody and combat boots as well as leather gloves, he was wearing his mask under the hood of the hoody.

“My point is Chemo can be hell, but it can help, it will be one of the hardest battles you ever fight but like all of your battles it's something you can win.”  
“How do you fight it?”  
“By trying to survive, by taking the medicine, undergoing the test, by eating, puking and eating again...”  
“I don't deserve this...”  
“No one deserves cancer, well okay some people do, but in general no one deserves it...”

It started sinking in that there was no use in denying what he had, there was no reason S.H.I.E.L.D. would lie about something like that. He didn't even realize he had started crying, until the mask started sticking to his face and Wade pulled him from the edge on his lap.

“I'll fight with you...”

He clung to Wade and cried in his chest, sobbing and cursing as his emotions settled in, the merc's caring hold during his breakdown was the only thing that kept him grounded. Because somehow Wade made him feel like he had a shot at beating it.


End file.
